


keep still

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon helps Nick with his makeup on theElection Dayvideo shoot.





	keep still

**Author's Note:**

> just something small i had to write. i love this pairing, but i’ve got more duran fics in the works as we speak!

"Simon?” Nick calls from inside the little dressing room. He’s peering into the lighted mirror, looking at his face and frowning.

Simon turns around at the sound of his voice. “Yeah?”

“Come here a second.”

He crosses the room and looks at his own reflection in the mirror beside Nick. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah, damn makeup artist fucked my face up,” Nick sighs, making eye contact with Simon in the mirror. “Help me fix it.”

Simon laughs softly. He picks up the dark eye shadow palette, loading the blackest shade on a brush. “She clearly doesn’t know what kind of look you’re going for.”

“Never letting her do my makeup again.” Nick closes his eyes, feeling Simon brush the color onto his lids.

He moves closer, so close that Nick can feel the warmth of his presence. As he works, he admires his face, which is quite beautiful. When Simon is satisfied with the eyeshadow, he exchanges the palette for an eyeliner pencil.

Nick opens his eyes and they meet Simon’s once again. He blushes, looking up so he can smudge the liner underneath his eyes. “Please don’t poke me in the eye, Charlie,” he remarks.

“Well, if you quit moving maybe I wouldn’t,” Simon says with a smile. He places a hand on Nick’s cheek to steady him; it’s warm to the touch. “Keep still!”

Nick can’t help but smile at that. “Hard to with a pencil in my _eye_.”

Simon finishes his smoky eye and lets go of his face. Nick misses his touch as soon as it’s gone. Before he turns away after putting the makeup back, he stops him.

“Lipstick, too,” he utters simply.

“If you insist.”

The taller of the two reaches for a light pink lipstick, knowing it’s Nick’s favorite shade. He uncaps it and swipes it across his lips. They look so plump and kissable, the pink hue making them even more enticing. As Simon’s leaning down, he tosses the lipstick aside and cups Nick’s face.

It’s Nick who finally closes the distance between them, pushing their lips together for the first time. He feels Simon kiss back hungrily and his heart pounds in his chest. Their lips move together, synchronized; Nick knows his lipstick is ruined now, but it was totally worth it.

When they part, Simon’s lips are smudged with pink. Nick giggles at the sight. “Better wipe that off before we shoot,” he teases, before he plants another euphoria-laced peck on his lips.

Simon runs a hand through his dark hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “What if I don’t want to?”

Nick savors the touch. Inside, he’s yearning for so much more. “Then you better keep still while I help you, love.” He drags a thumb across his mouth to rid him of the lipstick.

“Can we continue this later? After the video?” Simon asks, though he thinks he already knows what he’ll say.

“How does this answer your question?” Nick then leans forward and presses his lips to Simon’s cheek, leaving behind an unmistakable lipstick kiss. He smiles, then exits the room without another word.

Simon reaches up and touches his face, grinning. Nick is going to drive him wild the entire shoot, he knows it.


End file.
